


The Plane of Silence

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Supernoobs (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotions, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Normalcy is one thing Tyler Bowman strives for. The one thing he has that ties him to humanity...And then he became a virus fighter.-An AU where Tyler sees Emotions. No, it's not like Inside Out.





	1. Prologue & Chapter One

_It's a lie._

_People can remember things from before four years of age, if they try hard enough._

_Tyler remembers his father leaving when he's one year old. He doesn't remember specifics, but he remembers the sound of a slamming door, the tears and sobs of his mother._

_He doesn't remember what his father looks like. Doesn't really care to, either._

_He's certain that his father knew, somehow. He knew about Tyler's ability. And it drove him away._

_Normal._

_If he were normal, would his father have stayed?_

* * *

Tyler is utterly exhausted, as he flops down on his bed. It was a long day, longer than others, because now he's a virus warrior and he has a whole other reason that he can never be normal. He just wants sleep, now.

He sees movement from the corner of his eye, and looks.

Three Emotions have crowded themselves around the table where Tyler sat his new battleball. Fear looks intruiged, Envy looks almost scared of its power, and Courage seems as though he's only there to keep Fear from doing something stupid.

"Don't touch it," Tyler warns, though his voice is hollow. He's dropped the mask he uses in public, and he's letting his true emotionless self show.

"You heard him, guys," Courage states, placing a hand on Fear's shoulder. "Let's go."

"Wait, wait! Please? I wanna see what it does!" Fear says, ecstatic. "Oh, I know! Let's take it apart!"

"No," Tyler says more firmly, starting to sit up.

Fear huffs, but he vanishes all the same. Envy goes with him, and Courage smiles awkwardly at Tyler before he too disappears.

Tyler starts to lay back down, but he pauses. He stands, goes over to his battleball, and moves it to a safer location. That is, in his sock drawer.

He trusts Fear about as far as he can throw him.

* * *

No one knows of Tyler's ability. It's something he doesn't want anyone to know.

Think about it. If someone came up to you and said that, not only do they see other-planar beings that influence how humans feel and think, but that those beings have no power over them, what would you do?

Exactly.

Even his mother doesn't know - at least, he doesn't think she does. His father may have known, somehow, but he has no real proof of it.

So, Tyler walks through the school hallway, letting Kevin talk his ear off about something or another, careful to only look humans and not Emotions in the eye as he walks. Sometimes he has to walk straight through an Emotion so he won't seem strange for stepping around nothing, but it's a small price to pay.

Normal.

It is the one thing he can truly want. To be normal.

And even that... Even that is a survival instinct, not a true want, he realizes.

He stops walking, considers this.

"Tyler?"

Tyler looks to Kevin, who has Confusion at his side - not that he realizes.

"Just remembered that I forgot to do my science homework," he lies.

It's better than the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler scrolls through his phone, eyes down as he listens to Mem and Zen. He's sure that he's the only one who  _is_ listening, though the front he's put up - the front of a  _normal kid_ \- demands that he pretend to ignore them.

When Mem and Zen snatch his phone away, the cry he lets out rings of false annoyance and shock. "You can have these back after training!" Zen says, carelessly tossing the phones into some box. The XR4TI uses a robot arm to carry it out of their reach, and then the aliens continue their lecture.

"As we were saying, it's been a while without a virus attack," Mem says. "And since some of you - aka, everyone except Kevin - listen when we tell you not to use your battleballs outside of battle, we're going to do a DNA scan. If necessary, you may have to put in your battleballs just to recharge your new systems."

The word 'DNA scan' makes Tyler pause. Will the scan pick up on his, er... Ability?

If Fear had any effect on him, he may have tensed at the thought. As it is, he comes up with an excuse. "Wouldn't it make more sense for us to just put in our battleballs right now?"

"No," Zen says immediately. "Putting in your battleballs too often without using your powers will only accelerate the, ah, shriveled fruit thing."

"Then we'll use our powers, too," Shope says, and Tyler would be relieved if he had that capability. Now, he's not the only one who thinks a scan is unnecessary. "I'll call up a little wind, Tyler can teleport, Kevin can turn into a possum, and the Roach can fly. Easy."

Mem and Zen consider that, but shake their heads. "We'd really rather you guys not do that unless absolutely necessary. Tyler, you're first."

Of course.

Tyler stands, and then, just before the scan can start, the XR4TI jumps to his rescue. "Actually, a virus pod has just landed 3 miles due east."

Mem and Zen immediately send them out, telling them they can come back for their phones later.

* * *

It's late. Tyler can't stop thinking about the close call from earlier that day.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd almost think you were scared."

Tyler turns his head, and meets Fear's icy blue gaze. "But you do know better."

"Right, right," Fear says, waving a dismissive hand. "You're just worried about survival, huh?"

"If they find out, they may take away my battleball. Which means I'll die."

Fear sighs. "And this has nothing to do with you wanting them to not see you in a new light? A  _crazy_ light?"

Tyler turns away. Fear knows the answer, and he's just trying to get a rise out of him. A rise he'll never get. "Goodnight, Fear."

He hears the Emotion sigh in annoyance, and then there's only him and his thoughts.

His thoughts that are focused on survival.

 


End file.
